A Final Year at Hogwarts
by AlannaSilvertongue
Summary: Ron and Hermione are Head BoyGirl, will sharing quarters make sparks fly? Ginny and Harry have a secret relationship. And Neville and Pansy! Read on..
1. Hermione: Meeting up with Ron and Harry

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I really wish I did...God, who could handle all that attention!? Good thing ol' JK's there to do it for us, huh? Anywho. There's my lovely disclaimer, as is necessary when writing fanfic.

ONE

"HERMIONE"

Hermione stood in front of the mirror, one hand steadying herself on the counter as the Hogwarts Express rumbled on toward its destination. She had slipped into the lavatory on the train nearly as soon as they had boarded, she still hadn't run into Harry or Ron. Her hair still hung in the unmanageable brown tendrils of someone cursed with hair that never seems to be wavy or curly, but somewhere in between. She pushed it behind her ears, thankful at least that her fringe had finally grown out. She checked the lock on the door for nearly the third time, then pulled a small bag out of her pocket and dumped it on the gently swaying counter beside the sink.

Out of the bag tumbled a tube of mascara, a pot of rouge and a small gold case in which lay red lipstick. She pulled out the lipstick and applied it in light swipes to her lips that she was careful to pout like the girls in her dormitory had shown her. She capped the lipstick, then looked at herself. It did nothing for her, and she felt guilty touching the stuff. She would leave makeup to the likes of Pansy Parkinson and the rest of the sniveling Slytherin girls. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand in rough swipes, the lipstick forming like blood on her pale skin.

When she was content none remained, she looked at herself again and sighed the sigh that only someone like her would understand. The sigh of a girl who has come to terms that she will never look like the ideal young woman of her age, which was seventeen. She felt ashamed, too, as she stuffed the cosmetics into their bag and back into her pocket. She thought she was above something like makeup, yet there was that gnawing inside of her that made her wish she _was_ beautiful.

A sharp rapping at the door interrupted her thoughts. Hermione smoothed out her skirt, careful to straighten her pleats then unlocked the door and stepped out. Ginny Weasley stood there, a smile on her face when she saw the familiar face.

"Hermione!" she chirped, gathering her in a hug that Hermione barely had time to respond to before she was pulled out of it.

"Hey, Ginny."

"Have you seen Harry, yet?" Ginny asked, her brows furrowing.

Hermione shook her head. "No, not yet. Sorry, Gin."

Ginny shrugged. "It's fine. I'll track him down."

"I'll let you know if I find him."

Ginny smiled again and with a wave retreated into the lavatory and shut the door. Hermione made her way through the train cars, peering into the little closed off rooms, hoping to find Harry and Ron who were undoubtedly already gabbing away about Quidditch or something. She found them tucked near the back of the train, across the aisle from another cabin containing a few nervous looking first years. Hermione slid the door open and let herself in, watching their faces as they turned to look her. She shut the door behind her and moved to sit near the window beside Harry, pushing his cloaks aside to make room.

"You found us!" Ron said with a grin, pushing his shaggy hair from his forehead. It seemed to become more askew as the day went on, and rattier, though Ron would never part with it.

"Yeah," Hermione with a return smile to both of them.

Harry clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry I didn't keep in touch as much as I should've..."

She shrugged off his hand. "It's fine. I was busy myself, as you both know."

"Yeah," Ron nodded, "Staying in Bulgaria for a month and all."

Harry laughed, suddenly. "You meet up with Krum?"

Ron bit his lip to hold in his laughter as he turned crimson and Hermione spun on Harry.

"_Don't_ talk about Krum, ok?" she snapped.

Hermione hadn't kept in touch with Viktor Krum much after their fourth year and the topic still made her wince. Harry squeezed her shoulder as Ron composed himself.

"Sorry, Mione." He muttered.

"Anyway..."Hermione said, "I ran into Ginny as I was coming out of the lavatory."

"Did you?" Ron asked, his mouth twisting into an unpleasant shape.

"Yeah, she mentioned you, Harry. Wondered where you were."

"She did?" Harry asked, looking hesitant.

"Yes. She did. I told her I would tell you I saw her."

"Oh."

"Bloody hell! You think she could shut up about him for one-"

"Ron!" Hermione cried. "It's fine! Leave her alone."

Harry turned an awkward shade of purple and dug out a book that he promptly shoved his head into. Ron grumbled something under his breath and pulled out a bag of Chocolate Frogs that he popped rapidly into his mouth, clamping tight fingers about their enchanted bodies.

Hermione sighed and gazed out the train window, the hills and grass flying by in a blur of green and brown. Thinking of Ginny put her in a foul mood. It wasn't that she disliked Ginny; in fact, she was still very close with Ron's younger sister and enjoyed her company in the stead of the boys sometimes. It angered her, though, how easily Ginny had become beautiful. She had always shared the common red hair and freckles of the rest of her siblings, yet in the past year she had blossomed into a gorgeous young woman with wavy coppered locks that fell halfway down her back. Her freckles just added to her heart shaped face, and mascara and liner only accentuated her already beautiful eyes. Harry was lucky, really, to have a girl like her falling head over heels for him.

Hermione pursed her lips against the thoughts and instead watched Ron as he watched out the window. His hair was still a shaggy red mess, but it hung down into his eyes in a delicate manner. His numerous freckles had somewhat faded and there was only a sprinkling left over his nose and cheekbones. He was beginning to grow sideburns down the side of his cheeks, and a stubble spotted his cheeks and chin where it was evident he had skipped a day shaving. It was strange, really, watching her friends change into adults. Harry too had grown considerably, nowhere near Ron's six foot two height, but he was nearing six feet . His shoulders had broadened and even though he was not related to Sirius Black, ever since Sirius had died, Harry had begun to sprout his wild, unkempt look that drove many Gryffindor girls wild.

Ron looked up and caught Hermione's gaze with a look of surprise. "What're you staring at?" he asked.

Hermione broke eye contact and stared out the window. "Nothing," she muttered.

As Ron stared at her for a moment more, the door slid open, causing the cabins occupants to turn and stare at a glowing Ginny Weasley, her hands resting on either sides of the doorway. "Harry!" she beamed.

Harry looked up from his book, pushing his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. "Er, hey, Ginny."

"I've been looking for you everywhere! You've just got to come see what Alyxandra Peterson's gotten from America!"

Harry glanced over at Ron and then at Hermione, who had a smile glued on her face and motioned for Harry to go. He rose to his feet, leaving his book on the cushioned bench. "Be back soon, guys."

As Ginny disappeared into the hall, Harry turned around and mouthed a sorry in Ron's direction who was scowling at the ground. He slid the door shut behind him and soon he was gone. Ron made a guttural sound and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's the matter, Ron?" Hermione asked low.

"What's the matter? Bloody hell, Hermione! My sister's lusting after my best friend, that's what's the matter!" he shot back.

"Ron," she said gently, "Ginny's crushed on Harry since we were first years. You should be used to this."

"I know," he moaned. "It's just that, well, it's getting old. Ever since Harry's thing with Cho bombed, he's been so bloody weird with girls. And, well, she's my sister! She can't date my best friend!"

"Ron..." Hermione placed her hand on Ron's wrist and caught his gaze.

He looked back at her with a hurtful glance. She could tell how much it bothered him. Despite how many times he aggravated her to the brink of madness, Hermione had always felt there was something more to Ron than continuous irritation. And here it was again, that annoying little tick at the back of her brain, feeling so sorry for him.

"Please don't lecture me, Mione."

"I won't. I just wanted to say that if you ever wanted to talk, or something, I'd be here."

He met her gaze again and flashed a brief smile of thanks. "Thanks for the offer."

"Don't mention it," she said, pulling her hand from his wrist, and replacing it in her lap.


	2. Harry: A Moment with Ginny

TWO

"HARRY"

Harry followed Ginny through the straight path along the train toward the front of the Hogwart's Express, his eyes on the shock of red hair that hung down her back. He felt bad, leaving Ron like that. He knew he was sore about Ginny having such a crush on him. It was annoying at first to him as well, he had never really thought about Ginny that seriously before. But now...there was something different about her. She had gotten older, that was sure. She was sixteen and had definitely gotten out of her awkward stage. Yet he cared too much for Ron to want to hurt his feelings by going out with Ginny. And there were other things to think about besides Ginny, that was for sure.

Ginny slid open a door and motioned for Harry to go inside. He entered before her, finding a seat beside a girl he recognized a little. There was another boy sitting across from her and Ginny sat next to the boy.

"Harry, this is Alyxandra Peterson, she's in Ravenclaw. And this is Charlie Johansson. He's in Ravenclaw, too," Ginny said, gesturing to her friends.

Alyxandra shook Harry's hand with a smile and then quickly tucked a brown braid behind her ear, watching him with earnest. Harry turned to shake Charlie's hand and he flashed a smile, though his eyes remained on Ginny the most. It was obvious he felt for her.

"You know Harry, of course," Ginny said with a laugh to her friends.

They smiled and Ginny gestured to Alyxandra and the girl began fishing through a deep pocket in her burgundy sweater which made Harry think of Mrs. Weasley's famous hand knitted sweaters.

"You're all in Ravenclaw, then?" Harry asked.

"Better than Slytherin!" Ginny chimed in.

Harry laughed for a beat, and then waited as silence filled in. Ginny fiddled with a silver ring on her finger.

"You went to America?" Harry asked Alyxandra.

She nodded, her braid swinging above her shoulder. "On holiday. It was quite an experience! I went to New York City and everything!" She finally produced a small figurine from her pocket, a miniature of the Statue of Liberty. She handed it to Harry with a grin. "Look! It lights up, no magic!" She flipped a switch on its back and the little torch glowed with the dim light of a weak battery.

Harry, growing up with muggles, recognized this and looked at her for a moment before he realized this was new to them. Faking interest, he made a face as he peered at the little doll. "Yeah, that's a battery. Muggles use it to light things."

"I heard that was electricity. I learned that in my muggles class," Charlie said.

"Well, yes, they use electricity too. But batteries are for smaller things, like this figurine here."

Alyxandra laughed a bubbly laugh. "They're mad!"

Ginny and Charlie laughed with her as Harry put in a chuckle or too to add to the noise. After Alyxandra had put it away, she rose with Charlie and they moved to the door. "Sorry, Ginny, we've got to go find our friends from Ravenclaw." She said.

Ginny smiled and waved. "Thanks, Alyx. I'll see you when classes start."

The duo left through the door and when the glass door shut behind them, Ginny looked out the window away from Harry.

"Well," she said.

"Yes, um," Harry shuffled his feet, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"You know, Harry. I've liked you an awful long time and I know I'm Ron's baby sister and everything, but you mean a lot to me. But so does he and I'm not sure what you know, but I really do care a lot for you and when you saved me, well I never really did forget about that, and-"

"Ginny."

She looked up, her wide eyes wet and her mouth chewing her bottom lip.

"Yes?"

"I know all that. And I'm really flattered that you feel that way. It's just that Ron would really flip if I were to be with you."

"Oh, Harry. I know that," she sighed, leaning her forehead against the window. "I just needed to tell you myself, that's all. I need this weight off my chest."

Harry swallowed hard, watching Ginny sitting there, the condensation on the window plastering a few red strands of hair across her forehead. She was lovely, really. It was drizzling outside now, as they neared Hogwarts, and the clouds hid the sun, though setting nonetheless. He moved to sit beside her, keeping a small distance between them.

"It's alright."

She turned to look at him, her hands clutching two handfuls of her skirt in her lap. She gave a little smile, not moving her eyes from his.

Harry bent forward to brush her hair from her face. She was so beautiful like this, but she was Ron's sister and he was having a hard time forgetting that. Though as she sat there in silence it began to weigh down on him like the weight of the world. He pictured Ron and what he would think of them like this. And he thought of Hermione, and Cho. But as he leaned forward to brush his lips against her cheek he mostly thought of Ginny.


	3. Ron: Sorting Ceremony Blues

THREE

"RON"

Ron adjusted his house robes from where he sat at the Gryffindor table in the main hall. His wiggled his foot, bored already with the Sorting Hat Ceremonies. It was unlike him to be like this, but he didn't know any new first years, being in his last year himself. He applauded each new student that nervously jogged over to the Gryffindor table. He sat at the head of the table, close to the podium where the hat sat crooked on its stool. Hermione was seated across from him, her eyes watching the group of first years diminish as they were all sorted to various houses. Harry was beside him, absorbed with looking around the room, taking it all in, as Harry always did.

Ron glanced down the table, smiling at those who met his gaze. Neville, Parvati, Colin, so many names and faces. And the new faces as well. Ron knew many of their names, but it was getting harder and harder to keep them all straight. He and Hermione were Head Boy and Head Girl this year, an honor that he accepted with due surprise, as it was always a surprise to receive an honor he doubted he deserved. They would be sharing their own private quarters, which he was unsure what to think of. He was glad it was Hermione and not someone he was less fond of, but he wasn't looking forward to not sharing a room with the boys from Gryffindor again, especially Harry.

He sighed, lost in his thoughts until he spotted his sister Ginny who waved at him, her cheeks bright pink. He waved back, and then realized her eyes weren't on him. Beside him, Harry had turned his head and given a small wave to Ginny. Ron turned back to the Sorting Hat and scowled as it cried out, "SLYTHERIN!" and a slender honey haired girl sprang toward the serpent's claimed table.

Thinking of Ginny and Harry becoming chummy made Ron's blood boil, and his face began to show the effects of it. Instead of lingering on it, he paid strict attention to the Sorting Hat, clapping hard when it finally reached "Young, Gretchen" and she was sent to Ravenclaw. Dumbledore staggered to the podium, his beard stark white as always and his eyes a clear blue. His opening was shorter than usual this year, which was saying something. His usual warning about the Forbidden Forest was followed by a warning to listen to all Head Boys and Girls, and finally to have a good year at Hogwarts. With a wave of his hand, Dumbledore retreated as the food and drinks sprang upon the table. This act was responded with the usual cries of delight, and as Ron reached for a goblet of pumpkin juice, he couldn't help feeling a little better despite his current disposition.

From across the table, Hermione put a small quantity of food on her plate in small organized piles, which was so like her. She looked up at Ron with a smile and carefully forked a bite of candied yams into her mouth, chewing in small bites. He nodded back, piling chicken and green beans onto his plate, leaning across Harry to do so. Harry was busy eating a turkey leg, his eyes off Ginny for the first time in two seconds.

"Ron?"

Ron looked up to Hermione who was glancing at him quizzically.

"Yeah?" he asked, stuffing green beans into his mouth.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"'Bout what?" he replied, reaching for his pumpkin juice.

"Being Head Boy," she said, taking another forkful of yams.

"Well, a little, I guess, but there's not much to be worried 'bout. I mean, we get our own rooms, which is brilliant! Though I'll miss Harry," he said with a smile, nudging Harry with his shoulder.

Harry turned to smile at him and as he did Ron wondered how much he'd really miss Harry if his friend went with his sister.

"But all those responsibilities?" Hermione asked.

"Easy peasy, lemon squeazy. I've got the smartest girl at Hogwarts for a roommate!"

Hermione blushed as she finished off her yams and turned her eyes to her plate. Ron grinned inwardly. She wasn't so bad, really, when she blushed or smiled. She was pretty, even.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?" Ron asked, suddenly horrified of his thoughts. Hermione!? Not ever.

"You've got pumpkin juice in the corner of your mouth."

"Er, thanks." Yeah, not ever.


	4. Hermione: Touchy Subjects

FOUR

"HERMIONE"

Hermione reached her new room nearly a half hour after Ron. She had wanted to slip into the library after taking the first years to the Gryffindor tower. Ron had offered his usual eye rolling, but she had gone regardless and picked up a few books for her bedside table. She slipped into the Head Boy and Girl's quarters after giving the password, "Lemon Meringue." There was a general common room that she and Ron would share, much like the Gryffindor one except smaller, then two separate staircases that led to either of their rooms.

She made her way up her staircase and pushed open the heavy oak door that led to her room and stepped inside cautiously, looking around. Her trunk was at the base of her bed, the neat stacks of clothes that had inhabited it had already been put away. She scowled, thinking of the house elves, and put her new library books on the side table. Hermione drew her curtains shut out of habit, appreciating the warm glow that the fireplace sent out around her room. Her bed was like her old one in the Gryffindor tower, canopied with thick fabric, though this was a deep red and gold with fine stitching. She spun, taking it all in, her new personal room. As she was about to go peer into a rather large wardrobe, she heard Ron's voice calling her from the common room.

She let herself out of her room and peered down the staircase.

"Ron? Are you calling me?" she asked down the stairs.

She saw his head appear from behind a column as he waved up at her. "Hey, Hermione! Back from your adventures at the library?" he asked. "I really don't see why you're there already, classes haven't even _begun_ yet!"

Hermione sighed and began down the stairs, then sank into a stuffed armchair that sat beside a large table for doing work. Ron took her cue and sat in a chair opposite her, resting his elbows against the wood.

"What's this? Do the house elves bring us our meals here or something?"

Hermione scowled at him. "No. They do not. It's for doing _work_, Ron."

"Oh, right," he chuckled, looking away from her.

Hermione rested her head back into the chair, closing her eyes for a beat. "It's nice here, don't you think? All this quiet and no one throwing wizard crackers about the room?"

Ron shrugged, looking over his shoulder to glance at the fireplace. "It's alright."

"What? What don't you like about it? It's so... peaceful!"

"That's just it, though!" he said. "I miss the noise and the people."

"How can you _miss _that?" Hermione asked, making a face.

"I guess we're just opposites. But I know it's going to be hard not being with all the guys in one room like all the other years."

Hermione nodded, making a noncommittal noise.

"Well aren't you going to miss...oh."

"'Aren't I going to miss all the lovely girls in my dorm whom I never speak to?' Is that what you were going to ask me?"

"I guess it's not the same, then."

"No, it's not. You have Harry to miss. Well, so do I, but you shared a room with him. I didn't."

"Hah. Don't expect me to be missing Harry so quickly." Ron snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You didn't see him making eyes at my sister during the Sorting Ceremony? Or was it just me who noticed?"

"Ronald, you're completely over reacting. They're not doing anything."

"Oh, you're real brilliant, Hermione. Real observant and all. Maybe I was the only one who noticed them practically drooling at each other the whole meal."

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes. "Please."

Ron stood up from his chair, pushing off the table. Moving a little too quickly, he nearly toppled the chair and himself, but caught himself against the table. He stormed halfway up the staircase before turning around, and called back down the stairs towards Hermione.

"I just don't need this happening right now, that's all."

He ran the way up the stairs and his door slammed behind him, making the lights in the room flicker. Hermione winced, placing a hand to her forehead. Ron was acting like a complete and utter child, and it was so unlike him to be like this. She turned to look into the fire, her mind drifting off into other places. She thought of what Ron had said, her not missing anyone from the room she shared with the girls. It was true, though. Despite living in the same room for so many years she hardly knew any of them. Every year she was either off with Ron or Harry or both, studying in the library or the common room or wandering Hogwarts on her own.  
_'It's not my fault, though,' _Hermione thought bitterly, the flames dancing round the room.

And then there was Ron, acting so childishly, which as she thought before, was so unlike him. He was usually levelheaded when it came to things besides spiders or his mother. And Ginny liking Harry wasn't some new marvel to him, either. Her crush was a long, drawn out crush that hadn't gone unnoticed by nearly anyone at Hogwarts.


End file.
